Pen Tales
by Myandmyweakness
Summary: What if Pen , of Adventure Time: Pilot, really existed on OOO. Rated K for be an adventure time normal story
1. Chapter 1

What If: Pen exist in the land of OOO?

Chapter 1: Who is Pen?

"Hey, Jake "Finn said "What Buddy?" Jake answered, playing BMO "Do you think had heroes in the Land of OOO, you know, before Billy?" Finn asks "I guess so" Jake answered, fast enough"But why we don't know about them?" Finn ask, with a little doubt on his eyes "I think they were lost in the history or anything" Jake answered, distract, still playing BMO "Jake, you know I will not left that question of my mind, but whatever, I'm going to the candy kingdom to see if PB have a mission for us, do you want to come too?" Finn said/ask "Yep. Only wait a minute and…Yeah! New record."

~Going to Candy Kingdom~

"Hey PB" Finn said to princess Bubblegum, "Uh… oh, hey Finn, hi Jake" PB said, "What's up?" Finn asked "Nothing, for now …Finn, can I visit Billy's cave? I know he is in a better place now but I'm looking for a rare mushroom in the world of OOO and I guess there have this." PB asked/said, "All right."

~Near the Billy's cave~

"So…Where is the door?" PB asked, Finn pulled a sword on the ground, opening a new way to enter there, they searched in the cave and them "Yes, I find him" she pulled the mushroom "Hey Finn, I'm leaving with Bubblegum, do you will come?" Jake asked Finn said "Yep… Wait, what is that shine thing in that hole?" Finn said/asked "Whoa... A hologram clip and a book" Finn said "Let's see what is this clip in our hologram reader", Finn take the hologram reader of his backpack, and put the clip there, and that shows a blue giant and knowed face "Billy!" the two said happily _"__Hi Finn, Hi Jake, or anyone who is taking my stuff. But probably Finn and Jake, whatever, I guess you recived a book with this clip, if not sorry. The book talks about all adventures with me , my magical dog, Pen and Joshua" _Billy said "Whoa, our dad teamed-up with Billy... But who is Pen?" Jake said/asked "Maybe one of that heroes we talk about this morning" Finn answered _"If you two read the book you will know what adventure I have for you_ two" Billy said "Allright Billy, we'll read" Finn said, going home .


	2. Bubble world and the meeting

Chapter 1(the real chapter 1, sorry for the other): The begins

~In the forest~

"All right Jake, let's read the book." Finn said,"Why we only don't go to the end of the book to know why does Billy need us?" Jake asked, "Because he said we need to read the WHOLE book, not only the end" Finn answered "Whatever, let's read." Jake said.

/Book\\\\\\\

"One day, in OOO, Ice king tries to kidnap Princess Bubblegum again, and Billy wasn't there:

Stop, STOP!

No Princess! You need to marry me! –Ice King said to PB

Hey! Old and stupid guy, realize the lady, now! – A guy with blue clothes, a green backpack, and a polar bear hat.

And who will force me to do this? - Ice King asked

Me! – the boy said

And me! – A magical dog said

Come on! You two! – Ice king said

All right! – they two said

Then the fight begins, Ice king attack they with ice powers, but they deflect, and POW! They punch his face and won the battle

I will be back, your idiots! – Ice king said

Thanks, guys. But who are you two? – PB ask

I'm Pen, Pen the human – the boy

A human? – PB ask thinking: 'I guess they were dead after the Dog-Raincorn war'

Yep, a human – Pen said

And who are you? – PB ask

I'm Joshua, Joshua the Dog, but my friends call me Josh – the dog said – But who are you? – Joshua asked

I'm Princess Bonninel Bubblegum, princess of the candy kingdom, but you can call me PB.

So, that kingdom has a few people, right? – Josh ask

Yep, I was doing more candy people to live here, but then that crazy guy kidnap me – Bubblegum said

Whoa …Whoa, doing candy people? – Josh asks – And who is that crazy guy? – Pen ask

That crazy guy is the Ice king, and yes, doing candy people. Do you wanna see? – PB ask

Of course! – the two said

~laboratory~

Bubblegum put a little of the potion on a cinnamon and that one begins to walk.

That is AWESOME! – Josh said

Not only awesome – Pen said, looking the notes of the potion – That is AWESOMENESS MATHEMATICALY

Thanks! – PB said. – Did you know Billy?

Who is Billy? – Pen ask

He is like the ultimate protector of OOO, isn't he? – Josh said/ask

Yes. – PB said – I guess he will like to know you two

Then, 3 minutes later, Billy comes:

I'm back – A tall blue guy with 6 fingers in the hands said

Oh, hey Billy. – PB said – You need to know 2 guys who saved me of Ice Kings sick hands.

Hi, I'm Joshua and that's Pen – Joshua said

And I'm Billy and that's my magical dog – Billy said – Do you wanna come for our adventure team?

Of course we want – The two said

\\\\\\\End of the Read (for now)/

"Okay Jake, we read a lot for today, let's go to candy kingdom" Finn said

~Candy Kingdom~

"Hey, Finn" Jake said "What buddy?" Finn asks "Why we don't ask to PB about Pen and Joshua?" Jake ask, again "Later, buddy … Later" Finn answered. "Hey Finn, hey Jake, can you help me here?" PB asks "What is going on, Princess?" Finn asks, too "Remember that mushroom I was looking for that morning, well… I used to go to a dimension called bubble dimension, I enter there with LSP, and now she is closed there. Can you save her?" PB said/ask "All right, hey Jake, what time is it?" Finn asked "ADVENTURE TIME" The two said "Hey, use the Jake suit to be not closed in a bubble, too" PB said "Allright" then they two turned into Jake suit, and PB opened the portal, and Jake along his arm and get the bubble where is LSP.

"Thanks, guys" the princesses said, "You're welcome" the adventures said "Hey, Jake let's back home" Finn said.


End file.
